The Story of Hinata the Solar Girl
by Knight of Luna
Summary: Hinata Sunagari, the great-great-great-great granddaughter of Sabata and great-great-great niece of Django, heads off with friends Kyo and Oten to fight vampires. Little does she know that she is transported to the past. Will she survive?
1. Hinata, Kyo and Oten go to the past!

-1My name is Hinata, and I'm nineteen years old. I'm the great-great-great niece of Django the Solar Boy and the great-great-great-great granddaughter of Sabata the Dark Boy. For years, I lived in an apple orchard, always wondering what might've been if I ever took up the same lifestyle as Django did. One day, I just felt very strange. My heart was pounding, but I wasn't even running.

That's when I found out my true heritage.

I looked in the attic for some old remnants of Django and Sabata's history. In a small leather-bound book, I found that Django had been seeking the elusive Suna Del Sol in an attempt to heal the wounds caused by his fight with the SuperVamp, Dracky. Unfortunately, he died in the struggle against the dark forces that wished to cause everyone harm. A few hundred years later, the story repeated itself. A boy named Jintaki was killed by the same people. But, somehow, the dark forces were stopped.

I found other remnants of his history. The GunDelSol EX that he had obtained during his quest to find Suna Del Sol. His crimson scarf was in there, too, along with a charm in the shape of the sun. I decided that, if anyone was going to end the reign of darkness, it would be me. I also found the GunDelHel EX and the Moonlight Scarf. I decided to keep them, too. Maybe it was better that way, huh?

----

"So, we're leaving Suna?" Kyo asked, biting into an apple. "Could use more soil."

"Shut up." I smiled. "And, yes, we're leaving Suna."

"Suna, Suna! Bye-bye, Suna!" Oten said, happily.

"But I can't go out into the sunlight. Even though I'm half-vampire, I still can't go out in sunlight. I'm Dracky's grandson, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. Bite me." I held out my arm. "Take my blood. It makes you immune to sunlight, I guess."

"Gee, Hinata. That's nice of you." He bit my arm with those fangs of his and I felt my life force draining... Until he stopped. Then I bandaged my arm.

"Let's go." I pushed some of my blonde hair out of my face and started walking. Just then, my mom stepped out from behind a tree.

"Hinata, where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm leaving Suna." I replied. "It's high-time for me to continue Django's work. His blood is in my veins." (And Kyo is now immune to sunlight)

"No daughter of mine is going to leave Suna and go hunt mythical creatures, only to meet the same fate as poor Jintaki!"

"Not listening." And with that, we left Suna Del Sol and headed along the coast to the first village.

----

_"Uhnn..... Sabata....."_

_Sabata sat on the edge of the bed. "Go back to sleep, Zazie. It won't be good for you or the baby if you overexert yourself now."_

"_I know.... but still, I...."_

"_I'm gonna go see if that brother of mine's back yet. Geez." Sabata shook his head and left the room. Zazie smiled._

"_Yer a keeper, ain't ya, Sabata?" She closed her eyes and went back to sleep._

_Outside of the inn, Sabata sighed as he watched the darkness swirl around San Miguel._

"_Django, you idiot..."_

----

I stood at a cliff, waiting for Oten to finish summoning the Pile Driver. I held the chain attached to Black Dainn's coffin. I didn't know who had revived her, but I was very skeptical. She had said something about a 'Ringo'. Ringo was Django and Sabata's father who was turned into a vampire by the Count. Ringo had then bitten Django and infected him with vampirism. Sabata had purified Django, but then he had nearly died. It was odd that I even existed.

"Hinata, the Pile Driver's ready." Oten said, tapping me on the shoulder.

"All right. Prepare to be purified, Black Dainn." I said to the coffin. I put the coffin in the Pile Driver's center and Oten nodded.

"TAIYOOOOOH!" She shouted, activating the Pile Driver. The coffin lid popped open and then the Ectoplasm of Black Dainn came after me! I swatted it back with a solar-powered sword. When she was purified, she let out a blood-curdling scream and went up in smoke.

----Meanwhile, in San Miguel----

"I sense the presence of an Immortal." Master Otenko said. Django stared at him.

"But we purified the last of them when I released Sabata AND you from the Immortal on the Moon!" Django said, shocked.

"It doesn't look like he's lying." Sabata pointed out. "We should see who this 'Immortal' is."

---Back to Hinata and her friends----

"Phew! I thought I was gonna fry." I tugged at my scarf, pulling it off accidentally. I sighed and shoved it into my bag. The three of us heard footsteps.

"There's the Immortal!" A voice said. "The black-haired one!"

"Wh-what?" Kyo looked at me for help. "There's some strange people here!"

I turned around. "What do you want with Kyo?" I asked the people behind me.

"If he's an Immortal, then we should purify him." The blonde one said.

"He won't go down easy....." The purple-haired one's skin was smoking in the Sunlight.

"Geez. How many people need me?" I asked Kyo, slitting my wrist with a knife. I walked over to the purple-haired one and forced his mouth on my wrist. He pounded on my chest, but I wouldn't let up.

"Hinata's blood has special powers." Kyo said. "It's the reason why I'm standing in the Sun right now."

"Huh? It's possible for Sabata to become immune to Sunlight?" The blonde one asked. The one known as Sabata continued to pound on my chest. I forced him to drink a bit of my blood. His skin stopped smoking, and I released him.

"There." I smiled in triumph. "My blood has the power to make those weakened by the Sun able to walk in its light." I said. "Though I'm not sharing my blood with Vampires."

"You did with THAT Immortal." the blonde one pointed out.

"Kyo's different. He wants to destroy his brethren. He's on our side." I said. "Though I couldn't say that about your dark side, Red Django."

"H-how'd you...." Django was astonished.

"I know a whole lot about you and your friends. That's how I knew about Sabata, too. Believe it or not, we're from the future."

"Like me?" Trinity asked, confused.

"Like you." I replied. "I'm Hinata Sunagari."

"My name's Kyo Utaru." Kyo said. "Pleased to make your aquaintence."

"And I'm Oten Otenko-chan!" Oten said proudly. "Little sister to Otenko!"

"It's MASTER Otenko to you, Oten!" Master Otenko said.

"So? We come from the same family!" Oten smiled. "I just didn't wake up until Hinata was born."

"She has purple highlights in her hair." Lita pointed out.

"Who's descent are you all from?" Sabata asked. I nudged Kyo.

"I'm descended from Black Dainn and Dracky." Kyo said. "But I'm half human."

"I'm descended from Moon Beauty Sabata and Sunflower Daughter Zazie. Also half human."

"I'm Otenko's sister!" Oten smiled proudly. "My waking was late. Sorry, bro."

"It's MASTER OTENKO!" Otenko shouted.

"Keep your petals on, Master Otenko. She's been hanging around me too much." I said.

"I asked who you were descended from.." Sabata said.

"Do we have to repeat ourselves?" I asked Kyo. He sighed.

"Here we go again. Kyo Utaru, descendant of Black Dainn and Dracky. Half human due to my love for Hinata." Kyo said.

"Hinata Sunagari, descendant of Moon Beauty Sabata and Sunflower Daughter Zazie. Half human due to being infected with Vampirism." I said.

"Oten, MASTER Otenko's baby sister." Oten said.

"Whoa, hold the phone!" Django said. "Hinata, you're descended from my brother?"

"No duh. Listen, Django. A long time ago, you left San Miguel to finish off a vampire known as Raguto. Your brother, Sabata, wed Zazie and took his place as the next Moon Beauty. While Zazie was in her fifth month of pregnancy, Sabata decided to go see if you were back or not. Long story short, you were killed before you could even marry Lita! So Sabata turns inward with guilt and dies due to long exposure to the Sun's rays. Zazie is left a widow with a baby. She leaves San Miguel and goes to live in another town. In that town, she has her baby, which looks a lot like Sabata. She names the child after Sabata, and hopes that the child will turn out to be the best person in the world. A few decades later, I'm born to the owner of an apple orchard and a princess. Oten is by my side and Kyo comes from the far east to live in Suna. I felt the blood of the dead brothers flowing through my veins, so I had to leave Suna. My friends came with me. And now here we are." I explained. "So, I'm your great-great-great niece, due to being descended from Sabata. Don't ask me how I know."

"She has visions!" Oten said. "She told me that she sees everything from Sabata's point of view!"

I shrugged. "So what? I've had visions since I was four. Oh, and your guy's aunt was a bitch." I said to Django and Sabata.

"Hold on, Hinata." Django held out a hand. "So you're telling me that I got killed by Raguto and Sabata blamed himself... so he stays out in the Sun too long and dies?"

"Yeah. But now we have a chance! If I can beat Raguto, then there may be a chance that I'll have a cousin!" I said. "Oh, and I adapt to my surroundings. If it's light, I'm the person you see before you. But, if it's dark, I change."

---

This Boktai story is like its predecessor, 'Moon Beauty - Shifting Saan'. I hope to make it better with a little help. Please tell me how to make 'The Story of Hinata the Solar Girl' better!


	2. The Appearance of Hinata's Sister!

First off, I want to thank the reviewer that reviewed my story a lot. I sent you a reply saying that that Black Dainn was somehow a female version from Hinata's future. And Hinata is resistant to pain, starvation, sleep deprivation and torture, which makes her pretty unique. She is also a vampire, but keeps it hidden beneath a ton of lies. Oten is actually Otenko reincarnated but with no memory of her (or should I say his) previous life as the messanger of the sun. I'll make it better in the coming chapters, I promise! And Suna had no effect whatsoever to the storyline. It's a town in the future, and has no effect towards the main storyline. Sorry for not telling everyone sooner! I nearly had a heart attack when I was reviewed. I am going to make this better!

Okay, I'll say this only once. I don't own Boktai, but I do own the new characters that appear in this story and Suna Del Sol. (Did anyone also notice that the Gun Del Sol is somewhat Spanglish for 'Gun of the Sun'? No? Yes? Hmmmmmm.........)

I am currently on a wikipedia page for Boktai, so I'm learning about Boktai to make my story better. I had writer's block when I wrote the first chapter, which makes perfect sense seeing as I had no way to make it better. No revisions will be made, because I'm thinking of REWRITING that chapter completely with a different set of ideas. It'll be coming late. My mom doesn't want me on the computer at home.

Also, Hinata's theme is a song called 'Don't Push Me' by Sweetbox. Kyo and Oten's themes will be posted when I find good music for them.

--

"If I remember correctly..." I sat on one of the Solar Generators, trying to think about what had happened. "The three of us headed out to fight vampires. (At this point, Sabata is trying to shoot Django with the Gun Del Hel but is failing. Django upset him.) Then we fought this Black Dainn imposter.... and then we find ourselves mysteriously transported to the past...."

Kyo snorted. "Hinata, the sun's going down." He said. "Aren't you a little afraid?"

"Not one bit. As long as Sabata keeps Django preoccupied, I'm fine." I said, watching the two brothers chase each other back and forth. The sun sank beneath the horizon, and the moon appeared in the sky. As if on cue, my appearance changed. My hair turned purple with blonde streaks, my eyes turned a crimson color and my clothes turned pitch black while my skin paled even more than it was. I sighed and tugged at a lock of purple hair. "This is the most embarrasing color I could be seen in."

"Purple is for us girls!" Oten shouted.

"I'm a TOMBOY! I hate girl colors!" I shouted back. I started chasing Oten around and around the Pile Driver.

_Keh keh keh... Little Hinata, come to me._

I froze. That voice was so... familiar... Where had I heard it? I looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. I saw a figure on a tower... that had seemed to come from my hometown! It was my old playground that I used to play in when I was a kid. I touched my face and traced the scar with a finger. It was also where I had cut my face while playing with a copy of a Sol De Vice and a sword. Kyo had been there to take the pain away, but he accidentally bit me in the process. Which progressed me to become half and half... and create a 'Sabata' version of my dark side.

"Hinata, who's that?" Oten asked.

"Okay, you can stop playing MIND GAMES." I replied. "Oten, try to regain your past memories and take on your true form, for cryin' out loud."

"True form?" Oten looked confused.

"Here, spend some time with Otenko." I pushed Oten towards Otenko and headed towards the tower.

_Keh keh keh... Django, Sabata... you're becoming quite the chatterboxes, aren't you?_

"My name is Hinata Sunagari, you idiot!" I shouted while running up the stairs. "I am not Django, and I am not Sabata!"

I finally made it to the top of the tower. It was strange. The person looked like my sister.... Danni!

"Danni! What are you doing here?!" I asked.

"Keh, keh, keh. Don't you know, Hinata? I'm the next Hel!" Danni said. "You're Django and Sabata, and I'm Hel! Keh keh keh!"

"I am seriously getting pissed off here." I shook my head and took out the Gun Del Hel EX version (These are special revised versions of the Gun Del Sol and Gun Del Hel that Django and Sabata owned, so don't ask me about them.). Since I was in Dark Version, I couldn't use the Gun Del Sol EX. I shot a volley of dark bullets at her. Danni jumped off the tower and sprouted wings! I cursed my flightless form, not having either scarf on to make wings for myself.

"Danni, I swear I'm gonna knock some sense into you!" I shouted, shooting twelve more rounds before having to recharge. She took that as an advantage, Zero-shifted and knocked me off the tower. I charged it completely before shooting at the sky. Five of the bullets made their mark. I smiled... and hit the ground hard.

--Django's POV

When Hinata ran off to the tower, Sabata stopped chasing me.

"Is it just me, or did she somehow change in the moonlight?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Don't ask me!" I replied.

"Hinata's a halfie!" Oten said, sitting next to Otenko (You have no idea how hard it is for poor Oten to regain memories...). "Kyo bit her on accident when we all were kids!"

"You weren't a kid! You were a full-fledged adult while I'm still trailing two years behind Hinata!" Kyo shouted, kicking one of the Solar Generators and getting a footache in the proccess.

"Knock it off!" Sabata growled, whipping out the Gun Del Hel. "I swear to Sol, I'll shoot anyone who makes any more flippant comments!"

"Flippant... comments? Aww, Sabata. You're slipping!" I laughed and he tackled me. Just then, we all heard a bunch of gunshots and a kid jumped off the tower Hinata had run to. I pushed Sabata off of me (he was trying to punch my face) and looked at the tower. Hinata was shouting something to the kid, but I couldn't register it. She shot twelve more rounds, and then had to recharge her gun. The kid attacked Hinata, knocking her off the tower. Hinata turned in mid-air, shot fifteen bullets and then hit the ground.

"HINATA!" Kyo shouted, running to the girl's side. We all followed him except for Otenko, who was being hugged relentlessly by Oten.

--Hinata's POV

I groaned, wondering what had happened. I didn't remember passing out, but I did hear people running towards me.

"Hinata, are you awake?" Django's voice rang in my ears.

"Yes... I think so." I groaned and sat up, opening my eyes. There it was... the tower. I stood up as fast as I could, accidentally hitting Sabata with my knee in the process. Luckily, I only kneed him in the chest.

"OWWW!! WHY YOU!!!!" Sabata took out his Gun Del Hel, only to have the Gun Del Hel EX placed to his forehead.

"Shoot me, and I shoot you." I said.

"The hell..... What in the name of Sol is that?" Sabata asked.

"Your gun, but a more supreme version called EX." I replied. I looked at the tower. Danni had tried to kill me. She was indeed taking her place as Hel and trying to kill me! Her own sister!

"Who was that kid?" Kyo asked.

"Danni... my little sister. Reincarnation of.... the Queen of Darkness... Hel." I replied, shaking my head. "She knows who I am. She knows the blood of the Moon Beauty and Solar Boy runs through my veins... She knows it."

"Solar Boy and Moon Beauty? Django and Sabata's blood runs through yer veins?" Zazie asked, finally speaking up.

"Yeah... And sometimes, my shadow splits in two, showing me as them sometimes. Although....."

"Although? There's more?! In the name of Sol, hurry up, woman!" Sabata snarled. I smacked him hard and he went flying into one of the Solar Generators.

"Do NOT call me Woman and don't rush me, Dark Boy Sabata!" I snarled back. Then I straightened up. "Oten! I need you to try to remember!"

"So-rreeeeeeee!!! Nothing's coming!!!!" Oten said.

"Then how were you able to summon the Pile Driver?"

"Coincidence?"

"Please......." I shook my head again and looked at the sky. The night was fading... It was morning again. I changed back to my Light Version and sighed.

"In the name of Sol, I will destroy all those who try to bring harm to my friends and family! That means I'm comin' after you, Danni!"

---

Anyone who makes any flippant comments about Sabata saying 'In the name of Sol' the entire time in this story will be chased around by a very angry Sabata!

Sabata: I thought I told you to quit making me say stuff that I don't want to!

Lenne: Hey, Sabata. If you want to chase reviewers around that make flippant comments about you saying 'In the name of Sol', I suggest you stop trying to kill me!

Sabata: *stalks off, muttering to himself*


End file.
